Team Rocket's return! (Sequel to Physic Misty)
by Joy-girl
Summary: Well, since my 'revised' version of this was a dud, I'm going to just keep the 'good 'ol original. So, kinly review and all that good stuff, kay? (Yet another future AAMRN if mine)
1.

I'm back folkes

I'm back folkes! Did 'ya miss me?! (sigh) probably not,….

Well, here it is! The sequel to Physic Misty. 

Ages ~

Ash ~ 30

Misty ~ 30

Jessie ~ 42

James ~ 42

Brock ~ 32

Tammy ~ 6

Tommy ~ 6

Cassy ~ 12

Jack ~ 13

Tina ~ 16

Joey ~ 13

Amanda ~ 10

Shawn ~ 8

Incase you can't do the math, this is 14 years into the future.

****

Physic Misty2 ~ 

Team Rocket Returns!

CH. 1 ~ 14 years into the future

Misty staggered down the stairs. Sighing, she sat next to her husband on the couch. "The kids are finally asleep!"

"Did you bore them to death?"

"*Yawn* no."

"How'd you do it?"

"I told them if they didn't listen to me, they wouldn't be able to go visit Brock, Jessie, and James."

"Well, I guess that means they really want to go see them, huh?"

"Yea." 

Misty rested her head against her husband's chest and sighed contently. Life was good. 

Ash smiled at his sleeping wife. She was such a good mother! _I guess it was all that practice with Togepi._ Ash thought and snickered, _And she was a good mother to Brock and me. _Ash picked Misty up and carried her up the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a big day- more than they knew.

~ The next morning ~

(Ash's POV) 

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I smiled. Misty must've already gotten up. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. I could hear the sound of feet running around downstairs. I sighed. The kids were up and as active as ever. Too bad we gave them those jeans. Misty says that mothers curse their kids. They say 'I hope your kids are as active or as bad as you are now!' Well, if they did, it sure did work! They were defiantly as active as ever. And with the both of Misty and I combined,… well, you can imagine it. I saw the door come flying open and four figures some jumping on my bed. 

"Wake up daddy! We want to go to Goldenrod!" Cassy cried happily. Cassy was our second oldest. She had my black hair along with my love for pokemon. She had her mother's eyes, but she also had her mothers firey temper and her tomboy attitude. 

"DADDY!"

"DADDY!" Next on my bed came our twins. They were both 6 years old. They had their mother's red hair and her eyes. But they also had my dirty cheeks. They looked out for each other being much younger than the other two. They loved pokemon, but were too young to grasp the concept of what they are. 

"Come on dad! Mom said to get your lazy butt out of bed so we can go." Our oldest son, Jack, smirked. He looked just like me. Only his hair was shorter. If he had my old jacket and hat, Misty would enver be able to tell us apart! He wore a black short with jeans like mine, mostly to confise Misty. 

Cassy and Jack were just like Misty and me when we were younger. They both fought like crazy. I knew very well that if someone had hurt Cassy, I wouldn't have to worry about a thing, Jack would hurt the person in a heart beat, if only he would show it to Cassy. 

I smiled at my kids and shooed them out so I could get dressed. 

A few minutes later I arrived downstairs to the kitchen to eat. Misty greeted me with a warm kiss. "Morning!"

"Morning. Where's Pikachu and Togepi and Mew?"

"Pikachu and Mew took Togepi and the kids outside." She served me my breakfast and I ate like a pig. "You are such a pig!" Misty said sweatdropping. I grinned. "I know." She made a disgusted face. 

"I know you know, but must you do it?"

"Yes." I did it more, and even louder, I knew it annoyed her. Forgetting what she did when I annoyed her more than usual, I kept it up, even after she glared at me. I could feel her eyes burning thorugh me. I winced as I remebered what was next. The plate in fornt of my face floated up and landed in my hair. I sighed. Eggs started dripping down my face. I looked p at Misty and raised an eyebrow. She certainoly wasn't mad anymore. In fact, she was grinning and shaking. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "Was that necersary?" She nodded not answering for fear of bursting out laughing. She moved towards me and kissed me on my egg-soaked nose. "Yes." And of course, the kids came pouring in. Immediately Tammy and Tommy noticed me. They didn't even try to not laugh. I could see Togepi and Pikachu laughing right along with them. Cassy was grinning and shaiking. She was trying hard not to laugh too. She walked up to Misty and gave her a high five. "Alright mom!" Mew just grinned. I looked at Jack, my last shred of humanity was hanging on by a thread. Jack was standing in the doorway trying to keep his cool. He was grinning too. When he saw me looking at him he said, "Mom got you good huh?" I sighed and stalked off to my room to clean my hair. 

(Misty's POV)

I felt bad, really I did, but Ash can be so immature some times! I couldn't help it! The kids had no idea what happened. All they knew was that I had somehow gotten their fathers dinner on his head. None of them knew about my powers but our pokemon. 

I turned to my still laughing kids and Mew, (This included Pikachu and Togepi) and said, "Mew, would you mind walking the kids over to Borck's? Togepi can stay here and teleport us to you."

"It would be a pleasure master." I smiled at my pokeon and thanked her. I then turned to my kids and told them. "Now you all be good for Mew you hear? No runnign off." They all nodded in response. "And Jack?"

"Yea?"

"Help watch them too."

"Sure mom."

I smiled, content that they would listen and motioned for them to go. Once I'd seen them off I put Togepi in a poke'ball and headed off to help Ash. When I got to the bathroom the door was locked. "Ash? Ash let me in!"

"No."

"Why not."

"Think Misty."

"Ash don't be so sensitive! Besides, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for the kids to come in then, now let me in please. Don't make me balst this thing down!!"

"Why?"

"Because, well, we need to hurry and catch up with the kids, besides," I said grinning. "I can help you clean up." Immediately the door opened and I was faced with the soapy face of Ash. "Come on." I followed him in and do you know what he did? Immediately, I saw a bucket of water. "ASH DON'T!" It was too late. I was soaked. I turned angrily to Ash who was laughing. "You look like a drowned rat!" Suddenly I got an evil idea. Ash noticed my look and started backing up against the door. He tried to open it, but my eyes held him still. He couldn't move. I pulled his face close to mine, and kissed him passionetly. I felt him go limp in my arms. He didn't stand a chance. Once I pulled back he just stood there with a goofy grin on his face. I smiled. If I let him alone, he'll be like that for at least another five hours or so. Since we needed to go, I snapped him back to realitly with my good 'ol mallet. 

"OW!" 

"Have a nice time a la la land?" He stood there confised for a moment, then it clicked. He looked at me slyly and we started kissing again.


	2. 

Hey poeples

Hey poeples!! 

Before I begin, I'd like to say to all you flamers like doughnut James (there was something before, I just forget what it was) Frankly, I don't care what you say or think, as far as I know, there are lots of people out there who like my fictions. (I hope) But you could just try and be nice you know? I hope you get flamed BAD. 

Thanks Mewberries!! ^_^

Ok, same ages, but since I may even forget them…

Ages ~

Ash ~ 30

Misty ~ 30

Jessie ~ 42

James ~ 42

Brock ~ 32

Tammy ~ 6

Tommy ~ 6

Cassy ~ 12

Jack ~ 13

Tina ~ 16

Joey ~ 13

Amanda ~ 10

Shawn ~ 8

And so we begin!

****

Physic Misty2 

Team Rocket Returns!

CH. 2 ~ The capture

(Pikachu's POV)

It was very unexpected, no one thought anything like this could happen.

Cassy and Jack were fighting like usual. About who knows what, when two men dressed in rocket suits appeared, and just like that, they take Cassy and run off! It took me a moment to realize what happened because I thought Misty had destroyed Team Rocket for good 14 years ago, no one has even seen a trace of them! 

I think Mew was in an even greater shock then I was because she just stood there when I came to my senses. I finally followed Jack, who was running into the bushes were they had taken Cassy. "CASSY!" Jack screamed trying his best to keep up. 

"PIKA! ((CASSY!))"

"JACK! PIKACHU!" Cassy screamed from the clutches of the rocket. He was running extra fast for some reason. Jack finally gave up and called out his Ponyta. "POOOONY! ((Yes master?))" Jack said nothing, but climbed up on Ponyta. Ponyta go the idea and chased after them. I tried catching up, but it was no use. I wasn't THAT fast. But something made me go faster, that was the fact that if I didn't try hard enough, Pika-pi isn't going to be happy with me either, and neither is Misty. She not going to be happy at all! 

Also, I had to hurry because right then I noticed the rocket pull out a gun of some sort. "PIKACHU! ((JACK LOOK OUT!))" Jack noticed, but Ponyta didn't. Ponyta was hit in the leg, a strange force seemed to stop him right away, so fast, that Jack flew off. Jack, still determined to get Cassy back, still ran. I knew there was no way to get her back, so I let him run. I walked slowly back, knowing that Pika-pi and Misty was NOT going to be happy. What was I going to tell them? My pace quickened when I heard the loud wail of Misty.

(Ash's POV)

"NOOOOOO! THEY CAN'T! THOSE JERKS! THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN CROSS ME AGAIN?!?! I'LL KILL 'EM! I WILL!" 

I did my best to calm my wife down, but she wasn't calming down. I've never seen her this angry before! Scratch that, I have, but not like this. 

Remember what Prof. Oak said about Misty? When she gets mad enough, her pokemon side will come out. 

I could tell she was at that stage. Her eyes were glowing golden, along with her whole body that was a light blue. I could almost see wings and a tail waiting to pop out any second. And I'm almost positive I can see her electric sacks showing through. Misty looked at me like I was a rocket. I stepped back in fear. "Mi-Misty, you're scaring the kids, please calm down!" I looked at Tammy and Tommy. They were both cowering behind Mew along with Togepi. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jack, who came back just in time to see Misty blast a large rock. Even he looked frightened. 

Misty suddenly stopped realizing hat happened. She started shaking. I stepped toward her. "Misty," She shook her head and ran into the forest. I didn't bother trying to stop her. She wanted to be alone and I respected that. Mew looked at me. I nodded. She wanted to go talk to Misty. She teleported off in hopes of finding Misty. "D-Dad?" I looked and saw my three kids looking at me expectantly. I sighed and sat down on a log. I patted the ground beside me. Tommy and Tammy understood and slowly came out and sat by me. Jack just stood there in too much shock. I took a deep breath and began. 

"You see, 17 years ago, your mother was taken form Team Rocket and was used as an experiment. For three years we never saw her until finally, Team Rocket succeed in capturing Pikachu. When they took Pikachu he was to battle their newest creation – Mystik. I wasn't there to see the whole thing, but when I got Pikachu back, there was Misty, a pokemon. A little bit later after taking to Prof. Oak, he figured a cure for her and healed her, but he said that if she ever gets mad enough again, her pokemon side will come through."

Everyone was silent for a while. I didn't expect them to talk, it was very surprising. Finally, Jack was the first to speak. "What about us?" 

"Prof. Oak said nothing should happen, but if it does, it would be very minor."

"Well, what does Team Rocket want with Cassy?"

"I-I don't know." I stood up and said. "All I know is that we're going to get her back. And we're going to need everyone's help, including Brock, Jessie and James."

With that, we were off to Goldenrod.

~ At Goldenrod ~

Everyone had the same reaction as the kids – too stunned for words.

Tina and Joey, Jessie and James' kids stayed by Jack's side the whole time. Tina was the only one of the kids who knew about what happened. Seeing how Jessie was pregnant with her when they just escaped Team Rocket. 

Amanda was Brock and Suzie's daughter she was in complete shock. Cassy was her best friend, and she was captured? 

Shawn, brother of Amanda, was too young to understand too much, but he did know, his two best friends, Tommy and Tammy, were freaked, so he was freaked too. 

"Has Misty come here yet?" I asked worriedly. What is she doing? 

"I'm afraid not Ash." Brock said sadly. Jessie, who had been talking to James, Suzie, and Meowth silently, stood up. "Ash?"

"Yea?"

"We can take Shawn, Amanda, Joey, Tommy, and Tammy to my house, we'll watch her."

"Aw mom!" Joey cried. "Why does Tina get to stay here?"

"Because she's 16 and she knows much more about this than you do," I thanked Jessie and watched them go out the door. Before they left, Tammy came up to me and looked at me with her big aqua-green eyes and said, "Daddy, pwese get Cassy back, and tell mommy that I wuv her even if she a pokamon. She's still mommy to me." With that, she kissed me and said, "And you and Jack, and Tina, and Uncle Brock, and Uncle Pikachu and uncle Togepi be careful." 

Awww such a cute ending don't you think? Ok, I need ideas, I really don't know what to do after this, I'm on a brain freeze!!

****


	3. the great plan

Well, here is the bran new chapter
    
    Well, here is the bran new chapter! After a good long while, anyway, 

Thanks again to ShadowWeather for this wonderful idea!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 30

Misty ~ 30

Jessie ~ 42

James ~ 42

Brock ~ 32

Tammy ~ 6

Tommy ~ 6

Cassy ~ 12

Jack ~ 13

Tina ~ 15

Alrighty then! Here we go!

****

Physic Misty 2

Team Rockets Return!

~ Mystik's return? ~

Mew followed misty closely behind. Poor Misty! Why she had to go through this again was beyond Mew. Mew just silently followed her master to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like go after Team Rocket.

Finally, after about an hour of running, Misty stopped to rest for a while. She sat down on a log and thought. How was she going to get Cassy back? 

Mew sat down next to Misty. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Misty looked up at Mew in wonder. "For what?"

"I didn't catch Cassy for you. I, I just stood there doing nothing." Misty was shocked. Mew blamed herself? Misty put her hand on Mew. "Mew, please don't blame yourself, it's not you fault, it's no one's fault but Team Rockets." Mew smiled knowing she was forgiven,

They both sat there in silence for a while contemplating. 

The silence was broken by a sudden burst form Misty. Mew snapped her head towards Misty. Misty held her head in pain for a moment. "Master! What's wrong?" Misty could only answer with a scream of agony. 

__

What's wrong with her? Mew wondered. She tried her best to calm Misty down. But Misty only seemed to be getting worse. Mew noticed that Misty was beginning to look like a pokemon again. Mew attempted to make contact with misty telepathically. 

__

Master? Master what's wrong?

Mew? Mew! You have to get out of here before I do something!

No Master! What is wrong!

I-UGH! 

Mew looked at Misty in surprise. She could no longer connect with Misty! But what surprised her even more was that Misty's pain was suddenly gone. But there seemed to be an evil aurora around her. 

Mew gasped. Misty's eyes were pure black! 

"M-Master?"

"…"

"Mi-Misty?"

"My name is not Misty." Misty said in a demonic voice. "My name, is Mystik."

With that, Misty/Mystik disappeared. Mew only gaped for a few moments then immediately teleported of to tell Ash.

~ Jack's POV ~

"Dad are we just going to sit here and wait for Team Rocket to do something, or are we going to go get Cassy?" I screamed in dad's face. How could he just sit there while Team Rocket has Cassy? His own daughter?! 

And mom! Who knows what moms up to! I can't believe she's a pokemon! Who knew? If my friends find out! Mom will be called a freak! Or worse! I'll be called the freak! But mom is still mom, isn't she?

I looked at dad to see if what I had said had even fazed him. He was still staring out the window seemingly waiting for someone, or something. He really was worried about mom. I could tell. Who wouldn't be? Mom was really wacked out back there! She certainly freaked me out! That's hard to do. But is he worried about his own daughter?

I sighed. Dad was no use. He wasn't going to faze out until mom came home. I gave up and looked helplessly at Brock, his best friend. Brock looked stunned still. I guess he never knew about the whole mom being a pokemon thing either. Obviously James and Tina knew. James just sat by the window attempting to get dad out of his phase. I took a glance at Tina. 

What I want to know is why she knew about mom and Team Rocket before I did. I mean, she's only a few years older than me. SO when did they plan to tell me mom little secret?

Tina sighed and shook her head. She's probably as lost as me. Her blue hair swayed in the wind from the window. I'm assuming she got her hair form her dad and her sapphire eyes form her mother. You know, from this angle, she almost looks pretty. 

My own trance was broken when Mew popped in obviously stressed out. Mew's worried eyes searched the room until she found dad. "ASH!" Dad immediately jumped up in surprise. He gazed at Mew almost expecting mom to pop in or something.

"Mew?"

"Ash! Something's wrong with Master Misty!" That got dad to go. 

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?!" 

"I don't know! We were just sitting there when she started to scream and hold her head! I tried to communicate telepathically with her, but I could connect! Then she almost seemed blackish! And when I looked into her eyes, they were pure black!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Except me. If mom was part of Team Rocket's experiment I wasn't surprised. She was probably in league with the or something. "I bet she's part of Team Rocket." I said without emotion. Dad immediately shot up and ran toward me. I backed up in fear. What was wrong with dad? He picked me up by the shirt and growled at me. "Don't you EVER say that about your own mother! You think she actually likes being a pokemon or being an experiment of Team Rocket? She's your own mother and you're just going to abandon her? Think she's against us?" 

I just gaped in fear. Dad had never been like this! I must've triggered something! Brock managed to pull dad's strong grip from my shirt and hold him back.

I pulled back from dad and somehow managed to keep my cool. "You never know." I said calmly. Everyone, even Tina and Pikachu glared. What? Am I not allowed to express what I feel or think all of a sudden? Dad shook his head angrily at me then took his gaze off me for a moment. Only a moment. He then turned his gaze back to me. He seemed calmer. "Alright. We are going to rescue Misty and Cassy."

"How?" Brock asked crossing his arms. "Ash, I hate to say it, but before we go, we need to think of a plan."

"Brock is right." James said, "You'll be no good to Misty dead."

"Pikachu Pika-pi, chu pikachu. ((They're right Ash, we need to think of a plan.))"

Dad growled and sat down. Attempting to think. Brock and James sighed and sat down also trying to think. I on the other hand was thinking of what Team Rocket was going to do to Cassy. I bet mom's helping them do something evil! 

After only five minutes of thinking, Dad jumped up. "I can't take it anymore! We have to go now! Who knows how long Misty and Cassy is going to last! We have to go get them now! We'll think of a plan on the way!" Brock and James reluctantly agreed. Tina just shrugged. I smiled and said, "Alright! Let's go get Cassy!" Dad seemed to wince. I knew he was holding back form beating me. I stepped back after the warning glance from Brock and a hit in the shin from Tina. 

When we were outside, Dad quickly called out his flying pokemon.

"Go Pigeot!"

"Pige? ((Yes?))"

"Go Onix!"

"OOONIX! ((Ready!))"

James got on with Brock on his Onix and Dad and Pikachu went on his Pigeot. Mew levitated up and flew beside dad and Pikachu. Now it was my turn. 

"Go! Ponyta!"

"Pooony! ((I'm here))"

I looked at Tina. "You coming?" She quickly nodded and I helped her up. "Let's go!" Dad called. HE charged ahead on Pigeot with the rest of us following close behind. 

~ Ash's POV ~

When we got to the Team Rocket headquarters I returned Pigeot and quietly walked over to an unguarded area. Brock cocked his head in confusion. 

"Why isn't this so heavily guarded?" 

Jack snorted. "Maybe mom is guarding this so well that they don't need anyone else." 

I turned to glare. I really was going to do something. But Pikachu beat me to it. "Pika Pikachu! PikaCHUUUUU! ((Stop saying that!))"

I know it's mean, but I felt no pity for the boy. How could he say that about his own mother that was so wonderful to him? 

Getting in the building was way too easy. All we had to do was walk in a window. I stopped suddenly. "This is too easy." I whispered. 

Brock walked up beside me. "You're right." 

James nodded in agreement. "So what are we going to do?"

I was about to answer when an unknown voice answered me. 

"You are going to run for your lives." The voice laughed. I knew that voice!

"Givonni!" 

"Why Mr. Ketchum! I'm so happy to see you! And your little clan too of course!" 

I could almost feel Pikachu and Mew tense up. 

"What have you done with Master Misty and Cassy?" Mew calmly asked. 

"Well, here is one of them." 

Givonni snapped his fingers and a blanket came up from a corner. There lay Cassy. 

"Cassy!" I heard Jack yell. He started to run to her, but Persian stopped him. 

"What have you done to her?" I growled. 

"Why, I simply rendered her unconscious so I could bring in your precious misty, or should I say Mystik?"

"Leave Cassy and everyone else out of this." I growled moving toward Givonni. Givonni grinned and shook his head. "And take the fun out of it? I think not Mr. Ketchum." 

"So where's Misty?"

"Oh, you mean Mystik? I think I'll show her to you." 

Givonni once again snapped his fingers and I saw Misty come through a wall. "Misty!" I cried. Mew was right. Misty was under Givonni spell. She was back to her pokemon spell and looked almost completely black. 

"Do you like her new look?" Givonni asked. 

"You jerk!" I ran toward Givonni in blind rage, but Misty stepped in front of him and used tackle. I flew back at James and he caught me. I looked at Jack. He was snickering! He looked at me. "I told you!" He mouthed. I looked at misty, she seemed to grow even blacker! 

I turned my rage towards Jack. James let me go knowing that Jack deserved what he got. "How could you betray your own mother?" I yelled, running at him. I picked him up and slammed him up against the wall. "You're mother has taken good care of you and helped you when you needed it, and what are you doing? You're disowning her because of something beyond our control!" dropped him and he fell to the ground cowering in fear. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"You don't deserve her." 

Jack gasped and moved towards Tina. Tina showed no pity either. We all ignored Jack and turned our attention to Misty. I slowly and cautiously stepped towards Misty. "Misty? Misty is your husband Ash, I know you're in there Misty, fight it! You did it before, you can do it again!" Misty didn't budge! What was I going to have to do? 

"Please Misty!" I pleaded, "I know you can do it! Just try! For me and for Cassy!" 

I saw a slight flicker of hope, but nothing that could to much damage. "Misty…" I cried. She glared at me with her cold, dark eyes. 

"I'm no longer Misty. I am now, and forever will be, Mystik."

"Daddy?" I looked over to Cassy's cage and saw her starting to stir. "Cassy!" 

Cassy stood up and looked and Misty. Cassy blinked. "What happened?"

"Long story!" I mumbled. 

Jack quickly tried to unlock Cassy's cage, but the Persian still blocked Jack's way. 

I turned my attention back to Misty whose eyes were glowing. I knew that look. She'd used it frequently on me, but not nearly very strong, but form the looks of it, this was going to hurt. She was going to use Physic. 

~ Cassy's POV ~

"Daddy!" I cried. Why was mommy hurting daddy? For some strange reason, I think I understand, yet, I don't know why I do. 

"Mommy please stop!" I begged. "Why would you want to hurt daddy?"

"Because she's a traitor." Jack mumbled. I shot a death glare at him then turned my attention to Mom, she seemed to grow even blacker after Jack had spoken. Then I turned my attention to Mew who seemed to be concentrating on something. 

Suddenly, two of mommy's poke'balls came flying into the room. Out popped Golduck and Togepi. 

"Golduck Gol! ((The cavalry has arrived!))"

"Togepriii! ((What he said!))"

Mew smiled at concentrated hard, along with Togepi and Golduck. I looked at mom, she was still charging up for a very powerful Physic attack.

__

"Cassy?"

I jumped. 

__

"Who said that?"

Great! Now I'm talking to myself!

__

"Cassy, this is Mew,"

"Whoa," I looked at Mew, she seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. 

__

"Cassy, if I can talk to you telepathically, then that means you are physic like your mother. Although, not quite as strong, but physic none the less."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"Can we join in?" ~ Togepi

"Yes, can we?" ~ Golduck

"Wow! You guys can talk?" ~ me

"Well, only when speaking telepathically." ~ Golduck

'We are Physic pokemon too you know." ~ Togepi

"Cassy, if we can speak to you telepathically, then that means you have some powers." ~ Mew

"What powers?" ~ Me

"The powers that help you to talk like this." ~ Mew

"Like what? I'm not powerful enough to stop mom! Besides, I can't hurt her!" ~ Me

"You don't have to, use something like barrier, all of us will pitch in, right Togepi?" ~ Golduck

"Right!" ~ Togepi

"If you say so…" ~ Me

"Well, I suggest, young master, that if you are to do so, you do it now!" Mew

I broke out of the trace, Mew was right, mother was about to strike Dad. I concentrated hard on barrier and I could feel myself glowing. 

~ Brock's POV~

"See! What'd I tell you? She's hurting dad, does it look like she on our side?" Jack cried. I looked at Misty. She seemed to grow blacker each word Jack said. I got an idea!

"Jack don't say anything!"

"Wh-"

"I think that every negative word, and thought, builds up her blackness."

"What do you mean Brock?" Ash asked, still backing away form Misty. 

"I mean, if we think good things, say good things, then she'll be back to normal!"

"Yea, but what about me?"

"Um…" It was then I noticed Cassy. "Uh, Ash?" 

Ash turned from me to look in the direction I was looking, James and Jack looked as well. 

"Oh my…" James whispered.

"…" 

"GO CASSY!" Jack cheered. 

~ Normal POV ~

Misty fired her Physic blast at Ash, at that moment, Mew, Cassy, Togepi, and Golduck's barrier combined and stood in front of Ash blocking him form the blast. 

Misty turned in rage toward Cassy, who was now concentrating on prying the bars open. When she noticed her mother coming at her, she scrambled up and started to try my idea. "Mom, please stop," She cried with tears in her eyes, "I love you, I can't hurt you, can't you see? I know my real mommy's in there. You've always helped me remember the good times, now it's my turn, remember when…"

~ Flashback ~

"Mommy!" a six-year-old Cassy waddled up to Misty. 

"Yes Cassy?"

"I want some pokemon like Jack!"

"I don't know if your father will let you…"

"Please ask him."

"Ok."

"Thanks!"

(The next morning)

Misty walked in her daughter's room and sat on her bed. 

"Mommy? Why so early?"

"Hey, you'd better get up if you want to catch some pokemon."

Cassy immediately jumped out of bed. "Really? Oh cool!"

"Come on and get dressed."

After a few minutes Cassy was out the door waiting for a pokemon to come out. 

"What do you want to catch?"

"I want to catch water pokemon just like you!"

Misty smiled and hugged her daughter. She gave her six poke'balls and they both went to the lake. 

"Remember, when catching pokemon, you have to have a lot of patience."

"Ok."

Cassy threw her line in the water and waited, and waited, and waited, and for a little change of pace, she waited some more. 

After about two hours Cassy gave up and walked to her mother who was feeding Togepi.

"Mommy?"

Misty noticed Cassy's tear-filled eyes and immediately went to her aid. "What's wrong dear?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Remember patience."

"But I don't want patience, I want pokemon!"

"Come here Cas,"

Cassy sat down on a log beside her mother. 

"When I was your age, I was the exact same way."

"Really?"

"Yep, and I waited for a while for a water pokemon, but none would come."

"How long did you wait?"

"I waited about an hour and a half, but none came, I went back to mother, and do you know what she gave me?"

'What?"

"She gave me my Starmie."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yep, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to give you my Staru."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to remember that patience does have it's rewards, and do you know what?"

"Huh?"

'The next time I tried, I caught my Goldeen."

"Awesome!"

"Just remember patience is good."

~ End flashback ~

"Oh mommy! You taught me so many other things!" Cassy cried. 

Misty had long since stopped moving toward Cassy, trying her best to remember the memory. 

Brock timidly stepped up. "Remember me Misty? Your good 'ol pal, the love-crazy Brock?

"We've got so many memories I'd love to say them all, but I'm going to tell you one of my favorite songs, also one of Suzie's least favorites, but maybe this'll help you remember how much you loved hitting me!"

(Light's turn off and face Brock.)

(Sorry if I get some of this wrong)

__

A one woman's man is what I want to be

Stay by her side so faithfully!

I would if I could, but it's just no good!

'Cause there's two perfect girls for me…

ha ha ha!

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman's man is what I want to be

But there's two perfect girls for me!  
Oh yea!

Officer Jenny, oh can't you see,

You can lock me up and throw away the key.

Oh Jenny, if loving you is a crime

Then sentence me now and I'll do my time

My uniformed beauty's simply the best

She's got my heart under house arrest!

But before that cop names me her boy

I'm head over heels

(He's head over heels)

I'm head over heels

For a nurse named Joy!

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman's man is what I want to be

But there is two perfect girls for me!

Oh yea!

Nurse Joy

Won't you please cure me

Of this bad disease

Joy, the diagnosis is bleak

When I see your face

My knees get weak

I'm burning up. I got the fever

She's my perfect nurse

And I'd never leave her

Her bedside manner

Has healed so many

So why am I so in love?

(Why's he so in love?)

With Officer Jenny!

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman's man is what I want to be

But there is two perfect girls for me

I've tried (tried) and I've tried

And I've searched way deep inside

(deep inside)

From these two I won't choose

I can't stand the bad news

'Bout the name of the girl

That I'm gonna lose!

This can't go on - enough is enough

I've got to pick one - no matter how tough

It's time for eeny, meeny, miny, mo

Wait a second!

(What a second!)

What a second!

(Come on and wait a second!)

What's her name?

I've just got to know

I just got to know!!

Jenny, oh Jenny

Joy, oh Joy

A one woman's man is what I want to be

But there is two perfect girls for me

But there's one -

No two -

No three, four, five,

Six, seven, so many

Perfect girls for meEEEE!

Alright!"

Everyone in the room, except Misty, sweat-dropped. 

"ok.." 

"That was disturbing!"

"Next!"

"Of the stage!"

'Wait till I tell Suzie!"

"Oy-vea"

"*Sigh*"

"I'm officially freaked out now."

"here we go again…"

Brock started laughing nervously and stepped out of the spotlight for the next person to go on. 

James quietly stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Well Misty, I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but I just wanted to remind you of the time you saved me and Jessie from Team Rocket, especially since Jessie was pregnant…"

(Flashback)

Misty sat in her cold, dark cell and hugged her knees. She knew Givonni was going to come for her soon, she could feel it. She was physic after all right? _Where are you Ash?_ She silently pleaded. It wasn't too soon after she heard a noise coming down to her cell. 

"Are you ready to battle Mystik?"

"I told you, my name is Misty, get it right, M-I-s-t-y! M.i.s.t.y!" She growled. Givonni just shrugged. He pulled her out of her cell and marched her to the all too familiar arena. "So what do I do now 'o great one?" Misty said sarcastically. Over these past few months, Misty had learned to not fear Givonni. She could easily kill him if it weren't for his threat to hurt Ash. 

Givonni simply motioned his hand to some rockets standing in the corner and they opened the door to another cell. Misty's eyes widened. "Jessie? James? Meowth?" The three rockets looked up and saw Misty. Their eyes lit up, then realizing what was to happen, they frowned and looked at the floor. "They know what their fate is Mystik, and that is for you to kill them." 

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to kill them, I told them if they kill you, they go free."

"So in other words it's a battle to the death, am I right?"

"Yes you are." Misty narrowed her eyes at Givonni. She walked over to the shaking rockets. She thought for a moment. _I can't hurt them! They never really did anything wrong! They never hurt us, they just did what they knew what to do best, but if I don't do anything, Ash will be hurt! Argh! My head hurts! _Misty gulped silently. She made her decision. "Sorry Ash." She muttered. 

Jessie, was closer to Misty than the other two, so Misty's eyes aimed for her. Red beams shot out at her. "JESSIE!" James cried. He was about to jump in front of her, when he realized Jessie was free! Her hands and feet were no longer bound. He felt the pressure on his cuffs loosen also. He looked at Meowth, who looked like he had just realized what he did. Misty had just saved their lives. She wasn't going to battle. 

"MYSTIK! FIGHT THEM! DON"T FREE THEM!" Misty grinned. "You'd think he'd learn by now that I told listen to a word he says." She whispered to Jessie. Jessie smirked. Misty, noticing the rage look on Givonni's face motioned for them to run. Jessie looked at Misty. Was she nuts? This place was heavily guarded! James quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. He whispered in her ear. "I'm sure she knows what she's talking about." Sure enough, The saw the men guarding the way out, loose their pants so that all was showing was their boxers. While them men fought to keep their pants on and shoot the escaping former rockets, Misty unlocked the door with her mind and Jessie, James, and Meowth ran out. "Tanks brat!" Meowth yelled. Misty laughed as she watched the guards still trying to pull their pants up….

(End flashback)

"Do you remember that Misty? You saved our lives and we are eternally grateful. There are so many other things to thank you for! But, we're going to keep it down to one."

James attempted to look into Misty's eyes. They were lighter than they were before, much lighter. 

Tina slowly stepped up and smiled at Misty. 

"My memory is something I haven't even told mom and dad yet, something that you, and only you, know about, our little secret."

(Flashback)

A young Tina sat down on the top step of the stairs and silently listened to her parents' yells. 

"I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop it right now!"

"But Jessie!"

"No buts James!" *Slap*

"Ow!"

"You are such a baby!"

Tina gasped at her post and silently crept back to bed with tears in her eyes. This was her parents' fourth fight this week. Where they going to separate like all her other unhappy friends' parents? Tina felt more tears come to her eyes at the thought of having to choose between her sweet dad, or her wonderful mother. That night, like all the others, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Tina woke up to the sound of her mother crying on the phone to someone.

"Oh it's horrible Misty!"

"What is horrible?"

"James and I keep having fights! And I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Well, why did you slap him and get into the fight in the first place?"

"'Cause, well, Jessiebell was in town and I saw her kiss him, so I accused him of cheating on me and he got hysterical."

"Hm, I'll see what I can find out Jessie, don't you worry!"

"Alright, I'll try, and Misty?"

"Yea?"

"I'm worried about Tina,"

"Why?"

"What if she's overhearing our fights?"

"Well, if she's anything like you, she'll sleep through it." 

Jessie hung up the phone and moped to the couch were she turned on the TV and stared at it, not really caring what was on.

Tina couldn't hold back her tears. Her own father was cheating on her mother? Was it her fault? Tina started crying harder. 

__

I'm going to run away!

She quickly gathered up her stuff and walked out the door unnoticed by her mother who was starting to cry herself to sleep.

"Now where should I go?" Tina sat near a bus stop and noticed a gang in the ally. _What about them? They don't seem so bad. At least they seem to get along fine…_

"Tina?"

Tina looked up to see Misty standing over her looking worried. 

"Oh! Misty! I didn't know you were here!"

"Does Jessie know you out here?"

Tina lowered her head to the ground and mumbled, "no."

"Then why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I want to make sure."

"I running away!"

"Now why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Because, because mom and dad are getting a divorce."

Misty stood there for a moment contemplating on what she said, then she burst out laughing. "What?"

"You ease dropped on the phone didn't you?"

"…"

"You have no idea what's in store for your mother!"

"What?"

"You see, James thought him and Jessie weren't as romantic as they used to be, so James told me that he was going to get Jessiebell over here to get Jessie jealous and to see if Jessie still loved him, and boy did it work!"

"So this was all just something weird dad made up?"

'Yep! But you can't tell anyone, or your dad will hurt me. OK?"

'K! Thanks Misty!"

"Welcome. Now go on home before your mom or dad finds out."

(End flashback)

Tina grinned at her father who was speechless. 

"And they never did find out Misty, I kept your promise." Tina smiled at Misty, who almost smiled back!

Ash stepped up and cleared his throat. Misty glanced at him and waited for him to start his story…
    
    And here is were I leave you, 'cause I want to know what memories you think Ash should show Misty. What do you think?

Support is good you know…. I would like reviews!

Pretty please?

I'm begging you!

Pretty please with cherries on top?

Oh by the way…

****

Have a happy summer!!


	4. Memories

Oh wow

Oh wow! Look! I decided to update this ficcy! (Finally)

Yeah yea, I know you all just want me to get this done and over with, so I'll just finish this now. Hopefully it won't be too bad, and you'll like it enough to review.

So uh, yeah!

And no, I don't own the Backstreet boys or anything. 

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 30

Misty ~ 30

Jessie ~ 42

James ~ 42

Brock ~ 32

Tammy ~ 6

Tommy ~ 6

Cassy ~ 12

Jack ~ 13

Tina ~ 15

So here we go! Aren't you so excited?

*crickets*

I know, I have nothing better to do! So say it!

****

Physic Misty 2

Team Rocket's Return

~ The long awaited part 4 Memories ~ 

Ash stepped up to stand in front of Misty and to look into her eyes. 

He searched for someway he could communicate. 

A smile began to form on his lips. 

"I have a few…"

~ Flashback ~ (Ash's POV)

Even though it was many, many, many, many, MANY moons ago, I still remember it well. 

The Spearows were chasing us, and I fell in the river, falling down the waterfall. 

The next thing I know…

"Oh! I caught something!" The red head said happily, but then her face looked downcast. _Why should such a pretty girl be sad? _"Oh it's just a boy. Oh! And a pokemon!"

I realized I'd been staring at her, so I took my eyes of her and down at my Pikachu. He was breathing hard. I quickly tried to get the pretty girls face out of my head and I ran. I had to get the pokemon center! I noticed the girl's bike, it was the quickest thing I had right now so…

"Hey! GET OFF MY BIKE!"

"I'll give it back to you! …Someday…"

~ End Flashback ~ 

"I never regretted taking your bike Misty, if it weren't for you, I would be no where. And we also have…."

~ Flashback ~ 

"Goodbye Misty, I always loved you, even now." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead I saw Misty sitting there I could tell she was fighting whatever happened to her. "Misty, come on you can do it! I know you can!"

"A-Ash?"

"Misty!"

….. 

(Some stuff in between here)

…..

We hugged and Misty asked me something which I wish she'd forgotten.   
  
"Ash, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said when you rescued me." I paused. Should I tell her the truth?

"Yes. Every word of it. I don't care of you're a pokemon or not. I still love you just the way you are." I looked at her with fear in my eyes. What would she say? I looked in her eyes and didn't see anything but joy. "Oh Ash, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" She put her arms around me and pulled me into a long, beautiful kiss. Needless to say, I was speechless. Pikachu told me after I woke up form la la land that it took me a good four hours to wake up form my shook, wonder, and happiness.

~ End Flashback ~ 

"And then there was the first time I saw you in a dress or, at least something close to it…"

~ Flashback ~(normal POV)

*Ping*

__

Gastly, the ghost pokemon. (I don't know the real definition, so I'm making this up) _It's made of gas so no one knows it's real shape. It can change into anything and its evolved form is Haunter, then Gengar._

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up and gazing wonderingly at the girl before him.

"…." 

"Sorry I'm late. Do you want to dance?"

"…" 

Misty pulled him up ignoring him staring at her. 

"You too Pikachu!"

In Ash's mind, his mind was reeling. _Wow, I never knew Misty could be so, girly! She's so, so, pretty! GAH! I'm starting to think like Brock now! Bad, bad, bad Ash! Bad! Shame on you! But still, she really is-_

"Come on Ash!" 

Ash pushed his thoughts out of his head and danced with Misty.

*End Flashback*

"And then…."

*Flashback*

"Misty what's wrong with me hanging around with other girls? Besides, May is my old friend! And I am a pokemon master! I can't help it if they hang all over me!"

"Oh PULEEZE Ash! May is flirting with you! Can't you see it? You're MY boyfriend and I'm not going to stand around and let some flirt ruin you!"

"I can take care of myself Misty! I don't need you to tell me what to do! And you can't rule my life for me and tell me who I can or can't hang out with!"

"Fine! If you don't need me then how about I just leave!"

"FINE!"

Misty stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Pikachu hid in the corner in the living room on the Ketchum's house. Everything was going fine until May decided to show her flirty face around. Ash, being his usual self, was too dense too notice it. 

Ash sighed and plopped himself on the couch, which happened to be right behind him.

"She wasn't flirting with me, was she Pikachu?"

Pikachu cautiously made his way out of the corner, should he tell his master the truth and face his wrath? Or should he just take the easy way out not having the pain.

"Pikachu Pika, Pika Chu Pika-Pi! ((Don't drag me into this Ash!))"

"Please Pikachu! Tell me the truth! I need to know whether or not Misty's right. She can be too overprotective at times, but she is right, I wouldn't know the difference is someone was flirting with me or not. By the way, Pikachu? What's flirting anyway?"

Pikachu fell on the ground in stupidity. 

"Pika-Pi…"

"Yea?"

"Pikachu. ((You're hopeless.))"

"Seriously Pikachu!"

Pikachu sighed and started to wave his little arms around and chattered away in a vain attempt to explain to Ash what flirting was. "*sigh* Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pika Cha Pika Cha Pikachu Pi Pikachu Pika Cha Pi Pika Chu Pikachu. ((Flirting is when girls hang all over guys and try to get them to go out with them or something like that.))"

"But May knows I have a girlfriend!"

"Pikachu Pika Chu. ((Some girls don't care.))"

"So, May was flirting?"

"Pika. ((Majorly.))"

"So why didn't you tell me this in the first place? I would never have gotten Misty – OH gosh! Misty! I have to go find her and apologize!"

"Pikachu! Pika Chu! Pika Cha Pikachu! Pika Chu Cha Pi Pikachu Pi Cha Pikachu! Pika Pikachu Pika. ((Oh no! Don't you go blaming this on me! And you have some serious groveling to do, or you have to do something embarrassing. Girls like that for some unknown reason.))"

"I've got an idea! Thanks Pikachu!"

~ Three hours later ~ 

"Hey Misty…" Brock started. He walked cautiously over to the sulking Misty. 

"What?" She snapped.

"Why don't you watch some TV? I'm sure it'll calm you're nerves."

"I don't know…"

"Togepri Toge Toge! ((Yea! Come on mommy!))" Togepi chimed in.

"I guess."

Brock smiled and clicked on the TV. An announcer came in and started to talk.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the annual pokemon convention! We have a special speaker with us today! We have Ash Ketchum, the pokemon master to speak today!"

Misty growled, catching on that Brock knew all along about this. She reached over to turn on the TV but was stopped by Brock's hand over the button. She threw up her arms and gave in. She leaned back and waited to watch Ash speak.

"Thank-you everyone! Actually, I would like to talk about something more than pokemon. Actually, I need to talk to someone in particular. Misty, if you're watching, I want you to hear this.

"I'm so sorry! You know how clueless I am! I know words can't express how sorry I am, but I can try. And I know you don't especially like my singing, but here is a song I like by the Backstreet boys."

**__**

It's not that I can live without you, 

It's just that I don't even want to try, 

Every night I dream about you, 

Every since the day we said good-bye.

If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holding you!

There's nothing that I wouldn't do,

Baby if I only knew…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way back to heart.

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart.

I don't know how it got so crazy, 

But I'd do anything to set things right,

'Cause you love is so amazing!

Baby you're the best thing in my life!

Let me prove my love is real,

Make you feel the way I feel!

I promise I would give the world!

Baby if you'd fill me up…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way back to your heart.

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart

Give me one more chance!

To prove my love to you!

No one on this earth loves you like I do!

Tell me…

The words to say, the road to take,

To find a way** back to your heart.**

What can I do to get to you?

And find a way back to your heart

I'd turn back time, to make you mine,

And find a way back to your heart!

I'd beg and plead, fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart!

(Yeah yea, I know this song isn't very original for this kind of problem, but I couldn't think of any other song to go with this! So sue me!)

"Please forgive me Misty."

The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts of, "Please forgive him Misty!" and "He's too sweet to be mad at!" Things like that.

Ash just smiled and walked off.

ON the other side of the TV, Misty was crying her eyes out in happiness.

Brock sat beside her holding the tissue box near her. 

"So what are you going to do Misty?"

Misty snapped back into reality and smiled evilly. "Hey Brock…"

"No! No, no, no, no!"

Misty ignored him and went into his room and grabbed the keys. She raced out the door and locked in behind her letting Brock slam into the door. 

"Please Misty!" He begged. "Anything but my new car! PLEASE!"

Misty ignored him and sped out the door to the pokemon convention. 

At the convention, Ash was sitting in his room.

"Pikachu, do you think Brock got Misty to watch the TV?"

"Pika. Pikachu pika Pikachu. Pika, Pikachu pi Cha Pikachu! ((Sure. He probably had some pretty good whacks on the head, but still. Besides! I'm sure she'll hear about it one way or another.))"

"You're right. Thanks Pikachu."

"Pikachu Pika, Pika-Pi. ((That's what I'm here for, Ash.))"

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

"Mr. Ketchum sir?"

"Yea?"

"Someone is here to see you."

"*sigh* fine. Send him in."

"Oh, so now I'm a 'he' am I?" A voice asked.

Ash whirled around to see Misty's smirking face.

"Misty! / Pikachupi!"

"Misty! I'm so sorry! I guess Brock got you to see the show. How'd you get here so fast?"

"Did you know Brock's new car could go 200 miles an hour and completely run cars over?"

"So in meaning I'm going to get a large bill?"

"Yea. But I got here as fast as I could. Brock's car couldn't go any faster."

"*sigh* I guess I deserved it. It was worth it though. I really am sorry Misty!"

"Me too."

"For what?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Hey! I'm apologizing for once and your asking me 'for what'?"

"Pikachu, Pika-Pi. ((She's right, Ash.))"

"Yea, well… I love you Misty!"

"I love you too Ash!"

"Misty, I really am –"

"Ash?"

"Yea?"

"Shut-up."

Misty hugged Ash and kissed him passionately. 

"Chuuuuuuu. ((Awwwwwww))"

"PIKACHU!" They both yelled, blushing. 

"Pika, Pika, pi Pikachu Pika, Pikachu pika Chu! ((Ok, ok, a Pikachu can tell when he's not wanted.))" He replied smirking. "Pikachu Pika Pikachu! Pika Pikachu! ((Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Have fun guys!))" He waved and pranced out the door.

"Now where were we?" Ash asked, grinning form ear to ear.

"I believe we were here." They kissed once again.

~ End Flashback ~ 

"I really do love you Misty. Please remember!"

Ash looked in her eyes to see if he had any affect on her. Her eyes were almost back to normal! He was about to tell another one when someone cleared his throat. Ash turned around to see Jack standing behind him waiting for his turn.

Ash eyed him for a moment.

"Let me try dad."

Ash nodded slowly and let Jack have a try. 

"Oh Mom, you've been so wonderful! But you know me, I'm a stupid guy! I'm not supposed to admit anything! Guys are stupid like that! We act like we hate the person when we really love them. (Don't mind me, I'm just SLIGHTLY bitter with some guys I know…) Anyway, here's my memory for you. Please remember mom! 

~ Flashback ~

A seven-year-old with black hair was siting down by the rivers edge throwing rocks in the water. He sighed for the hundredth time that say, wondering what his family was doing. 

"Jack? Jack is that you?" A voice asked.

"Go away."

"Jack I was so worried about you!"

Jack whirled around to glare at his mother. 

"Can't you see I'm running away and you're supposed to leave me alone. You and dad and those dumb babies are all ruining my life."

"But I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your mother I'm supposed to ruin you life." She said rolling her eyes.

"But what about those dumb babies?"

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Too much attention! One little sister I can handle, but two more? You guys don't like us anymore!"

Misty's sighed. She knew this was bound to happen. She sat down on the grass beside Jack and gazed out on the river.

"You know, this is were me and your father met?"

"Yeah."

"You know we love you Jack! The babies need a lot of care and I'm counting on you to help me raise them with you're father gone all the time! You're a responsible boy and I trust you!"

"And that's it too! Between him being a master and having kids, he never has time for me! He promised he'd help me catch a pokemon!"

"Jack, do you wish you're father wasn't a pokemon master?"

"No!"

"Oh, but you are! A pokemon master's job requires him to be away like that."

"I just wish he didn't have to go away all the time."

"Me too, but when we got married, that's a decision I made. Unfortunately, you don't have a decision. But he gets so much money so he can by you so many things."

"Yea, I guess. Thanks mom."

"No problem. Are you going to come home now?"

"Yeah." Jack got up and stood beside his mother. 

Misty looked into his eyes. She knew something was missing.

"Tell you what, you let me help you catch a pokemon, and I won't tell your father anything, you just went out to catch pokemon. OK?"

"OK! But, I want Fire and electric pokemon."

"What? You think I can't help you, just because I'm a water pokemon trainer? Well, we'll se what I can do!"

Misty led Jack to a small clearing. 

"I have the perfect pokemon for you! You can use my Starmie for a pokemon to battle against it."

"Ok. Thanks mom!"

Misty handed him a poke'ball. He walked in the clearing and was surprised to see a heard of Ponyta!

"Wow!"

One Ponyta obviously heard him and whined loudly so that the rest ran for cover. 

"Oh no! What come back!" Jack cried running after them."

He sighed and looked around. He gasped in delight. A young Ponyta lay there. It looked a little sick and newborn. 

"Go Starmie! Water gun!"

"WAIT!"

Jack stopped throwing the ball in mid throw. 

"Mom!" He cried irritably.

"First thing you learn in pokemon catching his when it's hurt like this, don't kill it. See how sick it is? We need to get it to a pokemon center. Now, put it in your poke'ball and take it to the pokemon center to be healed. It will more than likely trust you after you've saved it's life.

"Thanks mom! Poke'ball, GO!" He threw the poke'ball at Ponyta. 

The horse pokemon just watched the poke'ball come straight towards it. The red light enveloped it. 

It moved. 

Once

Twice,

PING! The Ponyta came out. 

"Oh mom! It doesn't like me!"

"Go try and take to it Jack." Misty urged. 

"Fine." He quietly and gently walked up to it.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I need to take you to the pokemon center to heal you. Don't worry! Please trust me!"

The Ponyta and Jack had a small staring contest. Then finally the Ponyta gave in and nuzzled Jack. He pet it and grinned wildly at his mother and back at the pokemon.

"Are you ready to come?"

The horse nodded and gladly went into the poke'ball. 

"All right! I caught a Ponyta!"

"You sound like your dad!"

Jack walked up to his mother and hugged her tight. Something that he hadn't done for a long time.

"Thanks mommy, for everything."

"You're welcome. That's also what mothers are for, besides worry about you." She smiled.

They walked home together arm in arm.

~ End Flashback ~

"Do you remember mom? The Ponyta turned out to be my best friend."

Jack looked at his mother and gasped. 

"J-Jack?"

"MOM!" He hugged her. She blinked for a moment then hugged back.

"MOM!/MISTY/PIKACHUPI!"

They all ran up to her and hugged her hard.

"I'm sorry everyone! Ash, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Myst."

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I'll GET YOU FOR THIS! EVERYONE, GO!" Givonni cried throwing out all his pokemon.

Machamp, Houndoom, Quasire, Electibuzz, Persian, Areodactle, Dragonair, Steelix, Arbok, Alakazam, Mr.Mime, Hypno, Jynx, Moltres, Mewtwo and Dragonite popped out. (Yeah, I know that's more than six, but since when did Givonni obey the rules? Besides, I had to make it interesting! I mean, he's facing Misty, Cassy, Ash, and everyone else!)

"GO EVERYONE!" Everyone cried. All their pokemon came out or joined. 

"This is going to be one huge battle." Cassy mumbled.

"We can do it!" Brock cheered.

"Here we go." Jack braced himself.

"I got to go to the bathroom…." James whined. 

"Come on!" Tine cheered.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" Mew and Misty cheered. 

"Let's go." Ash glared.

(Should I or shouldn't I make another chapter and leave you on the edge? I'm debating……..

…….

……

…….

……

…….

……

…….

……

…….

……

…….

Nah, I think I'm going to wait, see if you peoples want me to finish this.

So, tell me if you want me to finish this and then we'll see if I'll finish. (Not that you care or anything…)

Smile! Jesus loves you! 

You know, smile? One of those rare things that appear on your face when your happy?

SMILE! Jesus loves YOU!


	5. 

Oh wow… look at that! I haven't updated this in, how long has it been? Sine August I do believe. Well, since I've been seeing how many I need to update, I'm going to continue with this one. Oh! Stop your groaning!  
  
  
  
Ages ~  
  
Ash ~ 30  
  
Misty ~ 30  
  
Jessie ~ 42  
  
James ~ 42  
  
Brock ~ 32  
  
Cassy ~ 12  
  
Jack ~ 13  
  
Tina ~ 15  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Team Rocket's Return  
  
~ Part 5: The battle of the century ~  
  
(And you thought the other chapter took a long time to get there!)  
  
  
  
It was the battle of the century! Strong pokemon faced each other. Some of the stronger pokemon on the good side helped the weaker pokemon.  
  
It was a fierce battle. None of them had ever battled this hard before. But soon, it was down to one on one.  
  
Misty vs. Mewtwo.  
  
"So, we finally get to battle to see who is the strongest pokemon." Mewtwo growled.  
  
'So we do." Misty answered back.  
  
"Mewtwo," Giovanni sneered, "Use Psybeam."  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash looked surprised for a moment then nodded. Misty wanted him to battle with her.  
  
"Use your psybeam too!"  
  
Misty and Mewtwo's psybeams met together in the center and blasted both pokemon.  
  
"Mewtwo use your Disable!"  
  
"Misty, use your thunder!"  
  
Mewtwo was the first to recover and used his disable.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Misty could move!  
  
"We've got them now Mewtwo! Use your Physic!"  
  
"MISTY!"  
  
"AGH!"  
  
Misty was thrown back into the wall with a hard thud.  
  
"Finish it Mewtwo! PSYBEAM!"  
  
"MISTY!" Ash was about to run over, but something held him back.  
  
He looked over and saw Mew barely holding on to consciousness, but still holding on.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Ash cried. He glanced over at the large glowing ball forming in Mewtwo's hands.  
  
Mew shook her head.  
  
All Ash could do was sit there and watch his wife get beat by Mewtwo.  
  
"No." He knelt down in frustration and banged the floor tears were coming to his eyes.  
  
Cassy could only sit there with tears in her eyes as well. How could she sit by and watch her mother get beat up, and even killed? And her father was too paying for it. She watched him beat the floor with his fist, sometimes struggling from Mew's physic grasp.  
  
Cassy had made up her mind. Mew said she was physic, right? So why can't she help her mother? Cassy's eyes lit with the fire of determination as she concentrated on giving Misty was little power she had.  
  
Jack looked over at Cassy. She had tears in her eyes. As a matter of fact, everyone had tears in theirs eyes. How could you not? Their mother, friend, and wife was going to get killed! And all they could do was stand there and watch. He started to walk over to Cassy when he saw her eyes glow if a fire he'd never seen before. She began to glow a dull blue. He knew what she was doing. She was trying to give misty her power and strength! Jack watched in horror. It wasn't enough! Cassy was already starting to loose her strength and misty hadn't even stirred! Jack glanced over and say that mewtwo was almost done with the incredibly large ball.  
  
Jack ran to his sister and held her. Concentrating hard. Maybe, just maybe he could be of a least a little help.  
  
"Jack?" Cassy whispered. She could feel her brothers loving arms around her trying to give her strength; she nodded with renewed courage and determination and began to glow even brighter than before.  
  
~  
  
(Misty's POV)  
  
I don't feel much of anything. I think I'm between that stage of life and death. I really don't remember much about what happened. But if I'm here, then I must be ready to die. On one side of me is white, beautiful white, on the other side of me is darkness, deep dark darkness. But suddenly I hear voices from the darkness! Those voices make that darkness look lighter!  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Cassy?  
  
Mom come back!  
  
Jack?  
  
Misty please be ok!  
  
Brock!  
  
Please be ok! Please be ok!  
  
James…  
  
Come on! Get up!  
  
T-tina?  
  
MISTY! I LOVE YOU! You can't leave me! MISTY!  
  
ASH!  
  
I REMEMBER!  
  
The darkness becomes brighter than the light on the other side of me. I run as fast as I can to the voices of my loved ones.  
  
~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"MISTY!" Ash gave one finally cry then collapsed to the ground in tears. Mewtwo had just released his attack. Misty was gone.  
  
"NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Ash heard Giovanni cry.  
  
Ash head snapped up and his eyes went wide with joy.  
  
There was Misty! She got out of the way just in time!  
  
"MISTY!" Ash cried out with pure happiness.  
  
"Hiya Ashy!" Misty grinned. "So what should I finish him off with?"  
  
Ash grinned.  
  
"How about paralyzing him?"  
  
Misty grinned and nodded. She began to get all glittery then started to twirl, the powder flowing right onto Mewtwo.  
  
"NO!" Giovanni cried.  
  
"Aright Misty! Use water gun then thunder!"  
  
Misty nodded happily and sprayed Mewtwo with water then charged up for the biggest thunder she could do.  
  
Dark thunder clouds began to roll in Misty was enveloped with a bright light, suddenly, she let out a blot of lighting even Pikachu would be scared of.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Mewtwo was fried! And there was nothing Giovanni could do about it.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled. "Heal Togepi and use him to teleport Giovanni to the police!  
  
"NO!" before Ash could react, Giovanni had pulled out a gas ball and disappeared taking Mewtwo with him.  
  
"HEY! Where did he go?" Brock asked.  
  
"Don't worry about him now. We're all together again." Cassy replied smiling at her parents who were now in each other's arms kissing.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm going to go to Prof. Oak's to get healed, do you mind?"  
  
Ash shook his head and let her fly high into the sky off to Prof. Oaks.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back home." Ash said turning to his friends and family. "But first, we need to get out pokemon healed." They all agreed with Ash and walked to the nearest pokemon.  
  
~  
  
It was nighttime when everyone got to their own homes.  
  
James and Brock were greeted with long kisses and hugs by their wives as soon as they got in the door. Tina was bombarded by her little brother and his to friends.  
  
Jack, Ash, and Cassy were greeted by Tommy and Tammy hugging them, wondering were their mommy was.  
  
After everything was explained and good-byes were said, The Ketchum finally made it home.  
  
"Misty?" Ash asked, walking into the house.  
  
"Mom?" jack called.  
  
"MOTHER?!" Cassy called out, rather loudly.  
  
"MOMMY?" the twins called at the same time.  
  
"Master?" mew called.  
  
"PIKACHUPI!"  
  
"Togepriiii! ((I'M HUNGRY!"))  
  
Each one walked around the house looking for their mother of wife.  
  
Suddenly they were greeted by a welcome. *BANG*  
  
"Ash Ketchum! What took you so long?" Ash turned to see his wife, looking as normal and beautiful as ever. Ash grinned from war to ear.  
  
"So, I assume good 'ol Prof. Oak helped you?"  
  
"You assume correctly." Ash and Misty hugged each other and began to kiss passionately.  
  
"Pikachu pika. ((Come on, kids.))"  
  
"Aw! I wanna watch!" Cassy pouted.  
  
Jack gave to protest but ran upstairs trying to avoid the scene as much as possible.  
  
"EwwWwWw!" Tommy scrunched his face.  
  
"What are they doing?!" Tammy asked.  
  
mew and Pikachu looked at each other nervously.  
  
"We'll tell you when you older." Mew answers quickly shooing them off to bed.  
  
"Pikachu! ((Go on!))" Pikachu followed up behind taking one last glance at the two lovers kissing.  
  
"Pikachu pika! ((And they lived happily ever after!))" He whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah so…. Did you like it? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be actually. So please review. Please?  
  
  
  
~ Smile Jesus loves you!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
